


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 7

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 人间的真话哪有这么多你的紧张和脆弱胜过大段精心准备的对白——Andriy Shevchenko/Ricardo Leite





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

如同所料，在各家媒体的催化下，舆论持续发酵，先后掀起的风浪有如环环相扣又彼此触发的连锁反应——在多方压力下大区警察总局宣布重启对Simone Leite自杀疑案的调查；Bosco Leite被迫交出股权、退出董事会，并被大区警察总局押入审讯；现任大区区长已缠卧病榻数月之久，其与其以Costantino De Luca为首的团队贪恋权势，勾连M市某高校以“新型植物开发与应用”科研项目为名推行所谓的“常青计划”，实则为了掌控“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”相关研究成果为己所用，甚至不惜玷污学术、危及师生性命，在被公之于众后，由M大农林业与生物技术学院具体执行的“新型植物开发与应用”项目被骤然叫停，大区区长团队不得不发布退选声明，团队成员以及M大涉事高层均已停职配合调查，大区区长特助Costantino De Luca身为两起案件的主导人也被大区警察总局收押审讯并等待起诉。  
所有的事件发生得有如后脚跟前脚，亦像过境的龙卷风，扫过了整个四月，落下一路狼藉、一地残骸。  
某日，Ricardo Leite向Grian Dos Santos告别，他说他已经陪伴Alberto Gilardino度过了危险期，在完全脱离Bosco Leite的掌控后，他是时候离开了。  
Grian Dos Santos接着问他Alberto Gilardino怎么办，他笑得一脸清浅：“等Gila痊愈了，他知道去哪里找我。”Grian Dos Santos收回目光，他没有继续追问Ricardo Leite接下的去向，因为他知道他不会告诉他，至少不是现在。  
他用掌心在Ricardo Leite肩头的衣料上弄出一块凹陷，他有过迟疑，不过还是告诉了身旁似笑非笑的年轻人：“Ricky，那些人最终可能不会付出与他们的罪恶等同的代价。我在体系里呆了五年，我早已丧失信心，这也是我推掉了现任大区警察总局局长的复职邀请并决定继续自己私人侦探生涯的原因之一。”  
Ricardo Leite不置可否，嘴角扬起一个柔和的弧度：“我们已经尽力，这是我们在彼时情境下所能做出的最合适且为数不多的有效选择。Grian舅舅，我离开后，如果Gila那边有任何需要照应的地方，还请你多多担待。”  
Grian Dos Santos一口应承下来，他轻轻拍过Ricardo Leite的后背，在临别拥抱之际对着自己的侄子一阵耳语：“Ricky，你将你母亲留下的大部分财产都转给了我，这些财产全凭我一人处置，你真的放心？”  
“Grian舅舅，我已经拿去了我需要的一小部分，剩下的交由你打理，我自然十分放心。”  
“嗯。我已经想好了，除了把拖欠的房租交齐并给自己的全套设备做个升级，我打算把剩下的财产全部捐给慈善基金会，并指定这笔款项定期帮助牺牲警员的孑遗家庭以及遭受肉体或精神虐待的无助女性。”  
“Grian舅舅，我就说过，我十分放心。”  
“Ricky，记得回来。”  
Grian Dos Santos竭力克制住向自己的侄子询问Andriy Shevchenko近况的冲动，最后只吐出一句看似平淡的结语。Ricardo Leite瞬间鼻腔一酸，他忍住泪意，将自己塞进了的士的副驾驶座。

F城的天气远远不如M城那般温和，夏与冬的区别更为明显，唯一持续的是绵亘全年的潮湿，Ricardo Leite花了整整三年才勉强习惯了这座城市气候里所缺乏的清爽因子和自然过渡，至少比起三年前当他带着自己的作品和Lerenzo Greco的推荐信如愿申请到了F大植物应用与设计的研究生专业后所经历的第一场夏与冬要好上许多。  
在这三年时间里，他走烂了散发着古旧文艺气息的大街小巷，逛遍了或大或小的各色博物馆，实地勘察，伏案作图，不分日夜与寒暑；他顺利毕业，并在与一众能叫上姓名的园林设计师的竞争中脱颖而出，拿下了为市长爱女、F城名媛Michela Renzi进行新宅庭园植物设计的项目，令业内同行眼红不已；他交出的第一件作品，采用了自然式为主、规则式为辅的混合风格，选用了多种兼具观赏性和适应性的乡土植物构成庭院的筋骨、背景及横纵线条，并根据Michela Renzi的特别要求选植了四季常绿的乔灌木以及花期覆盖全年的多个蔷薇品种，不仅令Michela Renzi本人十分满意，也收获了来自业界的的赞赏，先前如脏水般泼来的谣言和质疑譬如他凭借外在魅力俘获市长爱女青睐等等也在一夜之间消散了大半，至于所剩不多的怀揣着恶意的评论和流言都不再重要了，Ricardo Leite心里清楚，关乎人生的真相大多无比残忍，其实能做到强大自持又清醒温柔地对待人生已经实属不易。  
四月春日的一天，他刚刚结束与客户需求沟通的语音电话，便收到了发自M大的演讲邀请。身为近几年来国内为数不多的兼赋灵气和潜力的青年园林植物设计师，同时也是M大的优秀校友，他的母校自然希望他能够抽出时间在校园中心的阶梯礼堂向他的后辈们分享一路的经历与得失。Ricardo Leite握住电话的右手悬于空中，这通邀请唤起了他熟悉又陌生的感觉，也在第一时间融化了被他刻意封冻在心底的记忆，他的脑海和耳畔忽然充斥着暖风拂过冬青树叶的脆响，以及幼鸟穿过嫩绿枝叶啼出的啾啾鸟鸣，虽然茸茸的雏鸟不知何时总会飞离，虽然常绿的树木在春天也会落叶，只是一切都不曾终结，也无法终结，他心下了然，最后答应了邀请，然后他的心口跟着呼吸一起颤抖。

离开F城的前夜，Ricardo Leite开了小半扇窗，将寂寂的夜风引入室内，而他则对着笔记本电脑完善着后天演讲的讲义。四月的夜风开始裹挟起一丝燥热，他心不在焉地叉掉文件，似乎是在某种磁力的牵引下，他居然在不知不觉中翻出了他在M大时一直使用的旧邮箱账号和密码，然后鬼使神差地登录了这个已经三年没有用过的邮箱，进度条读到满后，他那两只漆黑的瞳孔忽然外扩出惊愕又震撼的颜色——收件箱里赫然躺着三十六封未读邮件，这些邮件以每月一封的频率，全部来自于一个令他无法回绝的名字——Andriy Shevchenko。手边的热茶已经凉透，泛出琥珀般幽深的光泽，Ricardo Leite一口气将三十六封邮件从头到尾细细读完，类似滨海潮水翻涌的气息自鼻腔和咽喉弥散开来，眼睛里有一团模糊又温热的液体正在凝结......

Ricky：这是我没有收到你任何音讯的第三十天，我始终没有办法说服自己不去想念你，它们太过蓬勃，如同疯长的野草。我收到了你托人寄回的钥匙，并顺着这条线找到了你的舅舅Grian Dos Santos，你从未告诉我你有一个舅舅，只是他也没有明确说出你的下落，从他的表情我看不出是刻意回避还是确不知晓，不过他唯一告诉我的一件事情就是你没有真正将“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”交予他人而且在离开前你和你的父亲彻底决裂，从他的话里我大概能缕清事情的前前后后，只是我可能再也没有机会对你说出一句“对不起”，在Alberto Gilardino中弹的那夜，我无数次地想收回我对你说过的每一句话，只是伤害从来不是被蒸发干净的水，怎样它们都会留下疼痛的痕迹，于己于人。今晚我多喝了一杯冷冻伏特加，酒液黏稠醇厚从我的咽喉一路烧到腹腔，酒精刺激着我的神经，我明明知道你不会再用这个邮箱了，但我还是忍不住向它写信，反正你也看不到，只是在敲下最后一个标点符号前，我突然间哭得像个傻子。——Andriy Shevchenko

......

Ricky：今天Cetti教授找到我，将我早早就寄给他的书面离职申请送还给我，他说他已经辞去了院长一职，只是他希望我留下。其实经过那件事情，我不得不承认我已经无法再用原来的眼光看待Cetti教授了，虽然他可能曾经背负各方压力，并做出了他所认为的仅有选择。之前我们一直主攻的研究课题也受到波及，已经撤项并撤去经费，我身边剩下的只有农场里那片放佛不知世事、依旧开得盛烈的“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”。听上去似乎颇为凄凉，可是我居然觉得这是最好的收尾，因为我可以重新选择一个崭新的开端。我无数次地想起你曾经说过的话，的确，我不该忘记自己从事这项专业的初衷，也许“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”值得更为恰当的归宿。Ricky，我觉得，我一直真正想做的事情，它们的轮廓已经慢慢浮出水面，虽然你早已不在身边，但是你一定会理解并支持我的想法，你说是么？——Andriy Shevchenko

......

Ricky：昨天我刚从对波西纳园林遗迹的考察返回，在那里我收集到了第七批古老的野生蔷薇种质，并将其保存在我一手建立起的蔷薇种质资源圃内。近三年时间，除了从野外陆续收集分散在国内各处的野生蔷薇种质并对其引种驯化外，我也对“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”的若干性状进行了改良，培育出了适合用作鲜切花的金色蔷薇品种，它们的气味更加清柔，茎干上的皮刺也明显减少，三五枝即可成团成簇，扎成一束色调明亮的手捧花，我想你一定会喜欢的。当然，我没有停下脚步，最近我正在尝试采用杂交育种的手段，以多种藤本类蔷薇与“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”杂交的方式，筛选出兼具攀援和金色花朵性状的后代，以期选育出性状稳定的盛开金色花朵的藤本蔷薇新品种。Ricky，你是否也觉得时间过得太快？于我而言，清冷疲倦是真相，但是忙碌充实也是事实。我愈加相信，“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”所拥有的美好不该沦为背负罪恶和阴谋的载体，它们本是青春女神亲手斟上的不朽金酒，对于这些生就美好的事物，我们不该种下太多的杂念，它们的用途应该更为单纯，这样才是呈现“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”的最好方式。Ricky，我居然过了这么久才懂得这个道理，如果你在身边，一定还会像原来那样将我“嘲笑”一通吧？可能我又在胡言乱语了，只是你微笑时不染纤尘、灿烂夺目的样子，又出现在了我昨夜的梦境里。——Andriy Shevchenko

......

Ricky：我居然从学院的公告栏里看到了有关你的消息。你的名字就像一剂强效的咒语，根本无需念出，只需一眼、不费任何力气地看上一眼，然后身体里的所有血液就开始沸腾，肌体内的每一颗细胞都疯狂叫嚣着想念，咽下的没有流出的眼泪和来不及说出的话，全部化为咸涩的潮水漫至胸口，这份感觉来势汹汹，令我晕头转向、难以抵挡。我一直数着日子，你离开已经整整三年，远远超过了我们在一起的时间，可是我也因此确信时间的长短根本无法解释内心的坚持和执念，只是我无法确定我是否应该出席你的演讲并在台下充当一名安静的看客。时光是一路冲刷的河水，它或许带走了很多也改变了很多，但它同时也让最珍贵、最本质的东西得以沉淀，所以Ricky，我还是很想念你。也许唯一值得庆幸的是，还剩三周时间容我考虑。不过，说是“考虑”，其实还不如说是时不时滋生而出的胆怯不安以及每夜成习的辗转难眠罢了。Ricky，假如你就在我身边，你可以告诉我你的所思所想么？——Andriy Shevchenko

夜色变得温软又静谧，风停了，树叶与树叶间的沙沙声也息止下来，Ricardo Leite可以清楚地听见自己的呼吸，他用指尖划过屏幕上落款处的那个名字，眉目间涌上万般柔情，只是牵出微笑形状的唇角却也挂着清清浅浅的悲伤，他的眼里似乎有一抹莹亮的液体一闪而过，接着他好看的手指开始在键盘上上下翻飞：“Andriy：你的来信我都看到了。我知道三年前你一直在用你所能及的力量挽救局势，我应该早点对你说出“谢谢”的。此外，不管出于什么目的，我曾经的所做所为确实伤害了你，Andriy，对不起。——Ricardo Leite”点击“发送”按钮后，他“啪”地一声合上电脑，走到阳台透口气，月光轻薄，如同浅灰色的迷雾流泻而下，将一切都衬得朦朦胧胧。

几日后的演讲进行得很是顺利，顺利得超乎了Ricardo Leite的预料，他松了松系于胸前的领结，习惯性地抬起手指，将发旋处翘起的一撮乱发抚平。刚走下台阶，他就被一大群学弟学妹团团围住，有直接搭上他肩膀请求合影的，有掏出照片或者手账本请他签名的，有留下联系方式约他日后探讨专业问题的，还有少数热情大胆的后辈直接往他的手里塞了几枝玫瑰并红着脸索要一个拥抱，他都好脾气地一一配合。  
不知道过了多久，人群和喧嚣才渐渐散去，Ricardo Leite终于可以放松下来，他解开黑色西装的第一颗纽扣，顺手拿起一直在震动的手机。最新的未读消息来自一个陌生的号码，是一段不长不短的语音，Ricardo Leite随手点开，一个急促的女声噼里啪啦地闯入方才安静下来的空气：“Hi，Ricardo，我是Carol，还记得我么？我看了你的演讲，真为你感到骄傲。今晚你有安排么？我觉得我们可以......”未等说完，Ricardo Leite眉心一拢，兀自掐掉了语音。  
接着Alberto Gilardino的电话打了进来，正在收拾东西的他直接切成了免提模式，于是Alberto Gilardino那股欢快又悠长的语调透过听筒徐徐传来：“Ricky，我全程守着电脑看完了你的演讲。你太棒了，我要给你一个大大的拥抱。”  
“Gila，你的拥抱我收下了。不过话说回来，你今天不是应该先约上Ambrosini医生完成一场private session然后再去画室给小朋友们上美术课么？”  
“我都调到明天了。Ricky你放心，我能感觉到自己在恢复，我好多了，真的。”  
“Gila，等我回去，我会......”  
“Ricky，你就先安心呆在M城跟进手上的项目吧。另外，我总觉得还会有别的事情留住你，让你在那里多待上一段时间。先不说了，我要去创作了，灵感女神总是不期而至。”Ricardo Leite被他的挚友抢先一步挂断了电话，可清朗而真切的笑容又重新堆回了嘴角。

从他的身后忽然响起一串窸窸窣窣的细碎声响，伴着不急不缓的步伐，漫过了他的影子，他从周遭的空气中猛地嗅出了新鲜又清冽的味道，他定了定神，然后转过身子，看见了那个曾经与他并肩试验、也曾经与他亲热缠绵的故人——这个三十出头的金发男人从容貌上几乎看不出变化，不笑的时候就是那股带着冷感的美丽，微笑的时候便沁出带着甜度的温柔，一如初见时那般。  
Andriy Shevchekno的一只手背在身后，另一只手垂于身侧，他似乎在酝酿着什么，一阵静默后，他终于开口：“Ricky，我看了你的演讲，我也收到了你的回信。我想，我们......”  
Ricardo Leite不易察觉地眨了一下眼睛，那里面就像是月光照耀下的水面：“Andriy，你想跟我说什么？”  
放佛忽然间鼓起了勇气，Andriy Shevchenko盯住Ricardo Leite的眼睛：“Ricky，我们，一起去用个晚餐？就在老地方，我已经订好了位置。我们，可以聊聊过往的事情......如果你不想聊这些，那......那我们还可以聊聊我收集的蔷薇种质，或者你经手的设计项目......Ricky，我，我只是......很想念你。”  
Andriy Shevchenko出了一身薄汗，他对自己的笨嘴拙舌深感绝望，他不确定Ricardo Leite的反应，然后他一边绝望着一边从背后轻轻拿出那束包好的“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”探到Ricardo Leite的眼前，这是他大早赶往农场亲自采摘的花束，金色丝缎般的花瓣上还滚着露滴。沉默的空气令他感到窒息，他紧握花束的手悬在半空，不知道下一个动作是该送出还是该撤回，就在他快要被溢出的尴尬和沮丧溺死的时候，他瞥见了对面那双深黑色眼睛里泛出的粼粼光泽，Ricardo Leite的指尖擦过他的指腹，接过花束揽于怀中，面孔上滑过一丝耐人寻味的笑意：“Andriy，你这是在约我么？那你得先等上我一阵，我还有东西没收好。至于你说的，聊天的内容很好，老地方的烤肉也很好。”  
Andriy Shevchenko感到眼眶发热，一种失而复得的温暖感觉充盈着他的身体，他捏紧了车钥匙，对面的Ricardo Leite抱着花束微微倾身，深邃的脸孔在光影的交界处显现出来，毫无防备地，他向Andriy Shevchenko粲然一笑，这一笑，在Andriy Shevchenko绵长的眼色里，将是贯穿他一生的不灭日光，所及之处，云破天青，时节正好。  
“这个世界疯狂，没人性，腐败，你却一直清醒，温柔，一尘不染。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实生活对号入座。  
匆匆写就的终章。  
想过要不要就让Ricky和Andriy老死不相往来。  
但是最终放弃了，因为现实已经很苦。  
于是再送给他们一个相遇+开始的契机。  
之后的故事，就交由他们俩人自己谱写吧。  
最末的引用摘自萨冈写给萨特的情书。


End file.
